The Odd Couple
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: There's a new XMan at the mansion, and Rogue is assigned as his partner. Will they learn to work together, or rip each other to shreds. I have officially changed my mind on this one :P HIATUS - Working this pairing from another Angle
1. Chapter 1

The Odd Couple

Okay everyone who is waiting for updates can blame Wanda W for this one….and dulcesweet. You two put the plot bunny there – now we'll have to see where it chases our favorite villain.

That said, of course I don't own them…I wish I did, but I don't so I just make them jump through hoops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

She was chained in the bottom of the boat, struggling against the handcuffs they had strapped her to a pipe with. She was going to die. She could see it in all of their eyes, but one pair in particular kept sending chills down her spine. It was almost as if there was regret behind their jet orbs.

She half paid attention to the megalomaniacal ravings of Magneto, until he gave the order to put her in the machine…and HE ripped back the covering, and glared at her. Glared wasn't the right word, and she couldn't take her eyes off his face as he reached down, and snapped the cuffs like they were plastic. He grabbed her by the front of her coat, and lifted her, carrying her with his arm extended out in front of him, not as if he were afraid of her skin, more as if she were something he didn't like the smell of. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to use only two fingers, and he looked at her like she was something disgusting.

He dropped her into the stand, and the green skinned one, Toad, cuffed her to the handles.

"Hey poppet – how 'bout a kiss." He grinned at her, his long tongue snaking out to just brush against her skin, not enough contact to draw, but enough to make her shudder.

"Enough." The voice was harsh, gravely, and completely intimidating. She wanted to hide behind something, to make him look away from her. "Kid's gonna die up there, give her a little respect."

"From you – that's rich." Toad laughed and walked away.

"Let me go." She whispered to the giant standing guard over her.

"I can't." She heard regret in his voice. "Magnet head pays the bills."

"I ain't got nothin' ta offer ya… but please." She begged. She saw the contempt in his face.

"Oh you got plenty ta offer little girl – I just ain't got time ta enjoy." He snarled, and slammed the hatch on the machine, leaving her in darkness.

The rest of that night was a blur, Magneto touching her, forcing her to operate the machine, Logan risking his life to save her – and then nearly dying to bring her back to life. She sat by his side the entire flight back to the mansion. She still couldn't think of it as home.

She almost forgot about him, as the years went on. Oh they'd use him in the simulations, but it wasn't the same. There was something missing in the eyes of the simulated Sabretooth, something that haunted her dreams. Logan caught her sometimes, but he never said anything. She knew what he thought, at least the one in her head, about her quiet obsession. Everyone in the school thought she'd had a crush on Logan when she asked about healing factors, and life spans, and how fast and how strong that mutation could make a person. Logan was the one that caught her, in the Danger Room training against the simulations, training for the day she had to face him again.

She dated Bobby, he was safe, secure, the perfect boyfriend; but she always knew something was missing, and it wasn't his fault, it was hers. When she saw them, on the pond, it was relief she felt. Relief that she didn't have to pretend anymore; that she didn't have to hide from the telepaths, that she could finally be alone inside her mind, or as alone as she could be; alone with her dark dreams and darker nightmares.

Even the cure didn't change things. She took it, but kept training. She never wanted to see that contempt in HIS eyes again, and again everyone thought it was Logan she was training for. Then as the cure wore off, she found out there were worse things than being lead like a lamb to the slaughter. Logan brought her home, after she killed her, Carol, brought her home, and helped her heal. They all thought she'd be devastated when he took off again, but she wasn't. They'd tried to break it to her gently when they told her Logan had gotten married, she'd been thrilled for him, he was her best friend, and the one who kept her deep dark secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd told Magneto that attacking the lab was a stupid idea. He'd refused to go along, and no amount of cash would change his mind. Looking back, it was a smart thing to do…besides he had bigger fish to fry. The Runt had taken off, leaving the school defenseless, the storm witch wasn't much defense, and that little group of theirs wouldn't keep him away from what he was after. The battle was over, but his war had just begun.

He vaulted over the fence, not even setting off the motion sensors. They really needed to tighten security around here. He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. The Scottish woman had given it to him, told him exactly what he was needed to do. If the pay hadn't been worth it – and the chance to see HER again – he would have turned the old man down; they'd never been friends, even if he'd worked for Xavier a time or two in the past. He felt a thrill down his back as he realized someone was finally aware of his presence; finally some action.

"Don't move, Sabretooth." It was the last voice he'd expected to hear. What the hell did she think she could do against him, she'd taken the cure, and she wasn't even a mutant for crying out loud, just a damned frail? He turned on her with a contemptuous snarl.

"Well well, little girlie, shouldn't you go back, and let the grownups deal with this?"

"Now why would I want ta do that?" She stood there, one hand on her leather clad hip, and that's when it hit him. She was wearing one of their uniforms still.

"Frail little thing like you might get hurt." He snarled, letting her see just how unconcerned he was. She was no threat…and then she hit him, right across the face. Her hand was like a solid wrecking ball. He dropped to one knee, and came up claws flashing, snarling and hissing, ready to rip into her soft frail flesh.

He didn't even scratch her, shredded the leather, but her skin was untouched. He didn't even pause, just kept shredding. If he couldn't hurt her – there were other ways to win the fight. It didn't take him long, her uniform hung from her shoulders and hips in shreds, leaving her flawless skin exposed in the moonlight and he paused just a second to appreciate the view. She hit him in a full tackle snapping off the fifty year old tree she slammed him into at the roots. It came crashing down on them, pinning his legs to the ground with broken branches through his flesh. She shook of the tree like it was paper, and started yanking the branches pinning him to the ground out, ripping flesh and bits of his leathers along with them.

By the time he was free, his clothes were nearly in as bad shape as hers, and there was no way in hell she could miss his reaction to her.

"Getting a little excited there, pussycat." She smiled at him, and he snarled in return. No frail was going to out maneuver him, not in this area.

"I ain't the only one, Darlin…you sure smell good." He said as he stood up and brushed the shattered pieces of wood from his shoulders.

"What are you doin' here, Creed?"

"I got a message – for Storm."

"Then come in the front gate like everyone else."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He said as he let his eyes wonder over her exposed body. He had to admit, she wasn't a kid anymore, she was all woman, and at least able to hold her own against him. "Besides, I wouldn't get ta see you like this, now would I?"

"Letch."

"Undeniable."

"So what's the message?"

"I have to deliver it to Storm – no one else."

"Then you can leave and come in the front gate."

"Fine – can I at least get a kiss first."

"Not on your life – Creed, ya have ta earn it." She turned and walked away, unabashedly swaying her hips as he watched her naked ass in the moonlight. Yep, she'd grown up alright…and turned into something worth fighting for.

He jumped the fence, and walked to his bike, revved the engine and drove to the front gate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Odd Couple

Okay everyone who is waiting for updates can blame Wanda W for this one….and dulcesweet. You two put the plot bunny there – now we'll have to see where it chases our favorite villain.

That said, of course I don't own them…I wish I did, but I don't so I just make them jump through hoops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

He looked at the white haired weather witch in front of him. At least he'd changed his pants, so he was halfway presentable in his ripped leather shirt and duster with a pair of jeans he wore for working on the bike.

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"There's a number there to confirm it…it's up ta you." He growled. "The old man wants me here – and as long as he's payin me what he's payin me, I'll do what he wants."

"Should I ask what he's paying you?"

"Hell of a lot more than he's payin' you, Darlin…" He grinned at her, as she squirmed in discomfort. He knew they were going to hate this, and frankly he didn't care. Xavier was paying him a fortune to take care of things, and he didn't care if Storm believed him or not.

"I'll be right back." She said. "Don't move."

"Or what? I'll be a good boy and sit tight – for now." He chuckled as she skirted from the room. He could hear her dialing the phone in the entry hall.

"Moira, is this true?"

He could hear the other woman on the phone…damned frails always forgot how sharp his hearing was.

"Yes, he's not ready ta be moved, but its him."

"My Goddess…and Sabretooth?"

"Charles and he have reached some kind of agreement…I wasn't there for the discussion, but with your Wolverine out of pocket, Charles felt the school was just too defenseless without someone of their skills available."

"Charles is a fool. We are doing just fine without any help." Storm hissed.

"I can let you talk to Charles if you would like, Storm."

"Please, I'm still having a hard time believing this."

He heard her breathing catch as the old man got on the phone.

"Ororo, Victor is there to assist you, not oppose you. Please, I am concerned, at least until I can make it back there and see how you are doing. I have always said Victor could bring quite a bit to the team if we could convince him to join us."

"But paying him?"

"Well, he is a mercenary." Charles said pragmatically.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Someone needs to take up Logan's classes, while he's gone, and Victor can handle the security of the school better than anyone except Logan and perhaps Rogue."

"You want SABRETOOTH to teach self defense and History?"

"Why not?"

"You want him around the CHILDREN!?"

"Storm – you need the help, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr can't handle it alone, they are barely older than the students. You NEED another authority figure, and frankly there are very few who command as much physically as Victor."

"I don't like it."

"I didn't ask."

"Very well. I'm assigning Rogue to keep an eye on him."

"That was going to be my suggestion."

"Good." He heard the phone click, and her footsteps as she walked reluctantly back to the office door. He heard the pause and imagined her squaring her shoulders to walk into the room. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet onto the desk…there were few things he enjoyed more than irritating a frail.

"Do you MIND!" She snapped as she walked into the room. "Feet OFF the desk!" He grinned and slowly lowered his feet to the floor. She walked across the room, and her back was so stiff if he blew on her, her spine would snap.

She pushed a button on a console on the desk. "Rogue would you come to my office please."

His grin widened. Today was his lucky day. He smelled her before she even reached the door. She'd taken a shower, some kind of soap with lilacs and other pansy floral crap, but under it he could still smell her…her heat. He let the soft growl greet her as she opened the door.

"What's HE doin' here?" She said as she closed the door.

"He'll be staying with us, I want you to show him to a guest suite, and keep an eye on him." Storm's voice was flat.

"Sure ya don't want me ta put him in a detention cell?" She stepped into his view. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, her hair still damp, and pulled back in a simple pony tail.

"I'm sure. I have word, the Professor is alive, he's not able to come home yet, he has to undergo some therapy."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know all the details, but until he gets home, or Logan gets back, Sabretooth will be joining us."

"Says WHO!?"

"The Professor." He could smell her frustration – and anger and it just amused him. The frail would get with the program, he'd see to that.

"Fine…a guest suite. Follow me, and don't get dirt on anything?" She snapped at him. He just grinned and stood up, towering over her. He followed her, appreciating the view as she climbed the stairs. She'd really filled out since the statue, and he had to admit, it was worth appreciating. She glanced back at him and glared, but he just grinned and leered.

He followed her down the hallway, and she stopped at a door on the left.

"Here's your room – keep it clean, and take a shower before you come down ta dinner." She snapped.

"You wanna scrub my back." He sneered at her.

"Over your dead body." She snapped back, as she walked away. "Dinner's in an hour, you better get ta work…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't believe he was here, damn it, and Ro put her in charge of keeping an eye on him. He was taking Logan's classes, too, and that pissed her off. Logan was coming back; he just had things to take care of first.

She slipped into her room, the shredded uniform from earlier was the only thing out of place. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it into the trash can. She'd have to explain to Ro how she ruined another one so soon. She was standing in front of the mirror when she heard a noise from the doorway.

"Rogue, I know you don't like this, I don't either, but…having him here, where we can analyze his mutation and technique isn't a bad thing." Storm said from the doorway.

"What are you thinkin' Ro?"

"Well – we could run him through Logan's Danger Room simulations, you monitor those for him, you know what Logan can do, and I'd like to see what Mr. Creed can do." Rogue felt the grin creep across her face. Watching him in Logan's simulations could be interesting – and would definitely give her poor imagination fuel for her nightmares…if you could call them that.

"I like the way you think." She grinned at Ro. "I'll set up one tomorrow afternoon – after he's had ta deal with the kids."

"Do you think they are in any danger?"

"No – I'll be watchin' but HE might just run for the hills…Tommy's in tomorrow's class."

Ro just laughed. "Well – in that case, if he survives his class tomorrow, set it up."

Rogue just grinned.

"By the way – order me a new uniform."

"Danger Room?"

"No – run in with our guest, I made him come in the front gate."

"I'll get it ordered…that's your third this month."

"I know…with Logan gone I'm takin more risks…Bobby gave me that lecture last night."

"Just be careful, invulnerability isn't immortality."

"Right."

Storm closed the door, as Rogue pulled the pony tail from her hair. She ran the brush through it, and then straightened up her room before dinner.

She was waiting outside his door, five minutes until dinner was served downstairs, and he still wasn't ready. She opened the door, not sure what to expect. What she saw was a disaster. In one hour he'd turned the room into a pig sty. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the only thing that looked neat was the pair of leather pants he was patching with scraps of leather from the bag…at least he'd taken a shower, or she thought he had. His hair was wet.

"I don't even want to know what hurricane hit – but dinner's ready." She said.

"Oh – lost track of time. I'll get it cleaned up later." He said quietly.

"Whatever. Here's your schedule for tomorrow." She handed him a slip of paper as he closed the door behind him.

"Self Defense – ninth and tenth, what's that?"

"Freshmen and Sophomores, basic self defense class." She said.

"Two hours?"

"Trust me you'll need it."

"History from 1860…?"

"That's with the graduating seniors, it's a college prep class…Logan was teachin it because he remembers a lot of it, now that his memories are back."

"Shouldn't be hard…I'm older than he is."

"Lots of fun then." She said.

"Danger Room?" He followed her down the stairs, still reading the schedule.

"Yeah – we need ta evaluate you – see where you'll fit in the team."

"YOU need to evaluate ME!" He snarled.

"You got it."

"Whatever."

Total silence met them as they walked into the dining room. Ro had evidently gotten the word out, because the older students didn't surge to their feet in defense. He followed her, walking like he owned the place, but it was his hand casually on her waist that made her turn and punch him right in the face.

"Hands to yourself, Bub." She snapped.

"And I thought the Runt was gone." He said as he picked himself up off the floor. The entire dining room burst out laughing at him on his ass…and his comment. It was a little much, but at least everyone started talking.

Rogue just glared at him – and took her place at the table between Pete and Bobby. Kitty was sitting across from Pete, and poor Bobby was in the middle of another breakup with Angelica.

"Did you have to do that, he's supposed to be one of us now." Bobby hissed.

"That don't mean he's got touchin' privileges…" She snapped back.

"Not someone I'd want pissed at me…" Bobby whispered.

"Ain't pissed – I like a challenge." Creed leered at her from across the table where he'd sat down after filling his plate. The man actually had table manners and, she thanked God for small favors, he actually used them.

After dinner he disappeared back upstairs, and Rogue took the elevator down to the Danger Room to blow off some steam before bed.

She was in the middle of kicking his ass – at least simulated, when Kitty slipped in.

"Don't do that…it's dangerous" Rogue said as she dropped to the ground. "Computer end simulation."

"Just wanted to see what was going on at dinner – challenge?"

"I have no idea – the man's got an ego as big as he is." Rogue said.

"Just be careful – you know his reputation."

"He gives me too much hell – I'll drain his ass."

"You want HIM up THERE!?" Kitty said pointing Rogue's forehead.

"No – but I don't want him takin' free gropes either."

The two of them laughed and left the danger room. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Ro assigned you as his partner for missions. I don't want him stabbing you in the back."

"I'll watch my back – and you keep an eye on it too…just in case." They walked into the women's dressing room.

"I will – I don't trust him."

"Me either."

After she cleaned up, Rogue went upstairs; she had papers to grade before she went to bed. The house was quiet by the time she slipped between the sheets. She yawned and closed her eyes, knowing she'd have interesting dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Odd Couple

Okay everyone who is waiting for updates can blame Wanda W for this one….and dulcesweet. You two put the plot bunny there – now we'll have to see where it chases our favorite villain.

That said, of course I don't own them…I wish I did, but I don't so I just make them jump through hoops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was running down a long dark corridor, deep growls and panting breath behind her, and rugged snarls in front. Her heart was pounding in fear and she felt the floor slip away beneath her feet. She didn't even glance, just assumed what for her was the best posture for flight and continued forward hoping that whatever caused the floor to drop away would stop the monster pursuing her.

She came around a bend in the corridor and stopped dead. What was in front of her was what she should have been running from. She turned quickly and saw a rugged, feral Woverine behind her…

Her eyes snapped open. She'd been running from Logan toward Sabretooth. Her therapist would have a field day with that dream and its meanings. She tossed the tangled and torn bedcovers off the bed. Another expense Ro was going to have to replace. She wished her linens and uniforms were as invulnerable as her skin. She had to get control and soon, this constant destruction of property was getting expensive.

She glanced at the clock and grinned – at least she had something to look forward to this morning – watching Sabretooth fail at Self Defense class.

XXXXXXX

He could smell her from down the hall, the fear drove him insane. After the fight last night he knew he couldn't hurt her, but something was and it was bringing out something he hadn't felt in a long time – not since he was responsible for the Runt as a kid – he felt protective. He snarled at himself and grabbed the grey sweats they'd provided him for the Self Defense class. The waist was huge but at least the length was right. He pulled the drawstring tight and growled. He could smell the Russian on the fabric and knew who they'd borrowed them from.

He walked down the stairs and out on the front lawn. He hadn't expected his 'class' to be waiting on him but they were, stretching and a few of them just finishing up a cool down walk after a long run. He was surprised at the discipline most of them showed – for cubs.

"I'm teachin' tha class now. You can forget what tha Runt taught ya, I'm gonna teach ya real defense." He growled. One young male cub in particular blanched and trembled. He growled at the kid and watched him fold up and try to pass out…but he just stood back up. "You must be Tommy – the kid that don't sleep."

"Yesssssir" Tommy stuttered.

"Well – faintin's one way ta make something back off and think you're dead…but it ain't gonna work in most things you'll face with this rag tag bunch." He growled.

"nnooosssir"

"So why don't we start from tha beginning." He watched as they all paired up and only Tommy was left without a partner. "Guess you're stuck with me, kid" he rumbled, hoping the cub would stay on his feet this time.

Tommy just nodded; face white and stinking of fear.

"Okay, all you show me you're basic moves so I can see where ya are. Kid…no…not like that, this foot HERE…and this foot HERE. Put your weight on the back foot so ya don't get off balance." Her scent almost caught him off balance; it was filled with amusement and a strange anger. He just glanced back at the terrace and grinned at her. She swung around in a huff, burgundy and silver here flailing behind her in her self created breeze.

XXXXX

"Can you believe it!" She shouted at Ro as she entered the office.

"Actually – no, but it is refreshing and a relief that neither one of us have to try to deal with them right now." Ro said as she flipped through a huge stack of papers on her desk. "I know that the Professor is alive, and will be home but I'm not sure we can afford to be operating when he gets here. I had no idea it cost so much to run this place."

"Come on Ro, don't make me feel more guilty about trashing my bedspread last night." Marie sat down in the chair in front of Ro's desk.

"sigh – another expense to add." Ro said softly as she made a note.

"You're serious?" Marie looked at the furrow over Ro's eyebrows. She'd never really seen that worry line before.

"We are going to have to cut back – or find another source of income."

"What about the trust the professor left for running things?"

"It is almost empty."

"How?"

"Between fuel for the Blackbird and the other vehicles, medical supplies that we've used rescuing kids in serious trouble and feeding the almost 100 mouths three meals per day…its just been eaten up, no pun intended"

"What can we do?"

"I don't know yet. I am hoping Hank can help get us some government funding – as much as that idea makes my skin crawl."

Marie shuddered. Government money meant government control, and none of them wanted to be pawns of the government, not after what they'd found out about Logan.

"I'm considering something drastic." Ro said, looking Marie in the eye.

"How drastic?"

"Well – we have Sabretooth for the time being, I'm thinking about letting him do what he does best, for a cut of what he makes, and sending you to keep an eye on him, and keep him from doing anything too horrible."

Marie stared at Ro for a moment and then shook her head. "Ro, Ah think that is a last resort option…please."

Ro just nodded. "For now it is, but if we get to a point that we have less than a week of operating capital I'm going to have to consider it. We have the trust but not the full Xavier estate, and without the professor here we cannot access his full resources to run the facility. I've talked to him, tried to convince him to release it, but he needs access to it for his rehabilitation in Scotland. He's changed, I don't understand it…it is complicated. The safeguards he put in place in case he had to use this method of revival are…well beyond my ability to completely comprehend – and it has locked us out."

"Ya mean we're broke." Marie sat back in her chair.

"I mean, the school is fine, but the lower areas – our budget is stretched thin. People are demanding more and more of the X-Men to provide protection from mutants like Magneto – and expect us to do it for free."

"Do ya honestly think that - - thing out there is gonna help us?"

"The Professor does…and I trust his judgment."

"Ah think the Professor lost his mind in that transfer thing." She muttered as she stood up.

"I trust him." Ro said again looking up from the stack of papers.

"Xavier - or Sabretooth?" Marie snapped as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Xxxxx

He heard the wood crack from his spot outside the back entrance. She needed to get that new strength under control. Xavier had warned him that things were tense at the school, but not this tense…he didn't think Xavier completely understood the changed in Rogue.

She stormed past him and he watched as she launched herself into the air. No Xavier had no idea what he had in that tight little bundle…he wondered if she realized that she was still wearing her skirt…or that he could see that she was wearing some kind of little pink lacy thong that matched her skirt as she flew away. He filed that information away for future reference.

"She's not something to play with." The ice kid said as he walked up, handing a brown glass bottle to Victor.

"No, you don't play with something that can kill you…you respect it." He muttered as he opened the bottle…ice cold. "Thanks."

"She thinks Logan's coming back."

"Is he?"

"He took his tags this time. Bobby."

"I know. Victor."

"Is he coming back?"

"Not this time, not for a long time."

"How do you know?"

"He remembered he's my brother…he's running from his life. Again."

"Your brother, did you tell her that?"

"Nope."

"We're watching you?"

"I know."

"Xavier knows things, more than you think."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I didn't want to tell her but I'm leaving again too."

"Why?"

"I've got my reasons – and they don't have anything to do with her, but I feel better with you here."

"I could kill you in your sleep."

"You won't."

"I could kill them in your sleep."

"You won't."

"Why not."

"Rogue."

The ice boy walked away. And damned if the kid wasn't right, he wouldn't hurt them, not now, because of her. He was right, you don't play with what can kill you, you respect it…and of all the mutants in the world, she was the only one he knew could kill him, but it wasn't respect he felt…and he'd be damned if he'd ever let her touch him to find out.


End file.
